


I Just Haven't Met You Yet

by raikkasillas



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, M/M, a seriker ending, flatmates, strangers to lovers to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raikkasillas/pseuds/raikkasillas
Summary: Sergio move to a new apartment and then meet a rather interesting neighbor





	I Just Haven't Met You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> It has been 2 years since the last time I post something, BUT I'M BACK! HEEEEEEEEEEY
> 
> I'm sorry if this isn't the sernando fic you wanted :)  
> Also forgive me if I misinterpreted Fernando's character since I'm not really sure about his real-life character or read any fanfiction with him in it, at least the ones that I read he's mostly a minor character. I hope I'm doing it just fine.

* * *

 

“Where do you want me to put this?” René asked with two boxes stacked on his arms.

“Wherever you want– but not at the front door! Geez,” Sergio retorted when he saw his brother put the boxes right in front of his door.

“Well, you said I can put it wherever I want,” he shrugged.

Sergio rolled his eyes. He sighs tiredly as he scans over his surrounding, hands placed on the waist. Boxes everywhere, all of his furniture still covered in plastic. He already sneezed a couple of times since the place still heavily covered with dust.

“So... how many box left? Have we unloaded everything?” Sergio asked muttered to himself. He’s not even looking to René. He checks every single of his stuff and boxes just by looking at them, trying to remember what’s inside it.

“There’s a couple more. Not much. I’ll get them now.”

“No, no, it’s alright. I can get those.”

“Are you sure? You don’t need my help anymore?”

“Yeah, you already helped so much. Thank you for helping me moving in, and finding this place for me. It’s nice and I really, really like it. Have I told you how much I love you today?” Sergio pats René on the back, earning him a glare from the older one.

“Anything for you, brother. Well, in that case, I’ll be going now and leave you to arrange your new place. This is the last one, okay? No more,” He warned him. Sergio nods with a toothy smile.

After unloading the remaining of Sergio’s stuff off René’s car, the older one left to go back to his home. This is the fourth time Sergio moving in over the last seven months. He never feels like settled in his old apartments. Every time he bored with the place he would go,  _‘René, find me a new place!’_  Sergio never liked high floor–  _all of those stairs, what if I trip over them or what if there’s an earthquake, my poor joints, et cetera._  He tends to dramatized everything, according to René. So to get back at Sergio for bothering him so much, René making sure Sergio would get a room on the third floor. He told the landlord if his younger brother ever asked to switch his room to the first floor he would say there is none. Sergio has been putting sour face every time he saw René until he moved in, leaving the older Ramos brother satisfied.

“Stupid René. Stupid stairs. Stupid heavy box. I hate lifting stuff. Why do I even own so much shit anyway,” Sergio mumbled angrily with heavy breaths. He moved sideways, taking his steps one by one to keep his balance.

Slowly, he finally made his way up to his room. His arms shaking as he put down the boxes. Sergio slumped down on the door frame, letting out a big sigh of relief. He glares to the newest arrival boxes and giving it a half-hearted kick. He wished he could just sleep right here, right now. He shut his eyes for a moment and as soon as he opens them there’s a bottle of water swinging in front of his face.

“Thank you,” Sergio said, snatched the bottle right away without looking to the person who gave him that.

“No problem. It might help to freshen you up a bit,” Sergio looks up and he saw a beautiful blonde man with the most amazing smile he has ever seen. The blonde man glance inside his room. “I know how stressful it is with moving in. Looks like you still got so much stuff to do.”

Sergio nods awkwardly and actually half listening. He’s back on his feet in a second, making the blonde man startled back. Without realizing, Sergio blatantly scans him from head to toe.  _Them hair, them eyes, them smile, they are all beautiful_. The blonde man snorts at him since Sergio looking at him like he’s observing an alien.

“Oh, geez, fuck. I’m staring, judging– I’m sorry. That’s rude,” Sergio flustered.

The blonde man just shrugged. “Torres. Fernando Torres.”

“Sorry, what?”

“My name, neighbor. Fernando Torres. Fernando or just Nando will be fine by me.”

“Right! I don’t know what’s going on with me. It’s probably because of these boxes. I’m seeing way too much of them today and I start to feel sick of it,” Fernando didn’t react. “Right, right. I’ll stop babbling now. And, uh, my name! It’s... Sergio?”

“Did you just asked if your name Sergio to me?” Fernando chuckled.

“No! No! No! That came out wrong. My voice tone, they’re just– oh, shit, I’m babbling again,” Sergio tried to hide his face behind the bottle. He definitely wouldn’t mind if the earth decides to swallow him a whole right now.

“You are so weird,” Fernando says in amusement. “Well, I’m gonna leave you to do your stuff. But if you ever need my help, I live two doors across from you.”

“Alright. Okay, then. Err... thanks for the water. I’ll... see you around?”

“You will. Don’t ever hesitate to knock. And, oh- welcome to this humble shack. It may not look like it, but I can assure you this place is cozy as hell,” Fernando subtlely smirk at him before he returns to his room.

Sergio gazed dreamily at his back. He snaps out of it when he heard the sound of a door being shut. As if he’s not embarrassed enough, his mind starts replaying all the awkward things he said just a moment ago.

“Well done, Ramos. He just called you  _weird_. What a great first impression, you idiot,” He looked around inside his room, feeling irritated instantly. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sergio  _never_  hesitates to knock. In fact, every time he needs help with something, Fernando is the first person he would ask. Sometimes Sergio does need help, but the other time was just an excuse to see Fernando more often. He didn’t even remember to annoy René anymore, which something the older Ramos is so grateful for.

One day, Sergio standing in front of the apartment building with the impression that he’s about to run out of his patience in any seconds. He lifts his phone as high as possible in the attempt to find some signals, but as he got none Sergio starts to cursed on his phone endlessly.

Fernando just came back from buying groceries at the supermarket when he saw a frustrated Sergio pacing at the main entrance. Fernando tried to cough for letting him know his presence, but Sergio still busy cussing at his phone. He turns around and found Fernando stares at him quizzically. Sergio clears his throat, then he leaned himself on the wall, trying to making himself look calm and collected.

“What’s up, Nando?”

“Bad night?” asked Fernando.

“No,” He grunted. “It’s just... this, stupid ass useless phone. I want to call the food delivery service since I got nothing to eat, and I’ve been trying to get a signal here for half an hour. It looks like I’m not going to get anything but my freezing ass. Wait– oh, yeah, can I borrow your phone? Is your phone signal any good here?”

“Well, yeah. I can borrow you my phone, or... you can just have dinner at my place. I’m about to cook dinner anyway. Besides I could use some hands.”

“Me? Helping you to cook? Did you know how bad I am at cooking?”

“Yes, I’m aware. That’s why I do the cooking and then you can help me chop something or wash the dishes.”

“What? Do I look like someone who washes dishes to you?” Fernando just shot him a nonchalant look. “Ouch. Thank you so much, asshole.”

“Come on. Let’s start. Here, you can help me carry this first,” Fernando pushed some of his groceries onto Sergio’s arms. Sergio whined, tried to protest, but Fernando already made his way to the stairs.

Fernando hand Sergio few ingredients he just washes for him to be chop off. The sound of knife meeting cutting board filled the kitchen. Fernando takes out the remaining groceries from the bag. He takes some to be used right away and then putting the rest on the fridge and the cabinets above it.

“Oh my god, what the fuck are those?” Fernando laughs loudly as he approaches Sergio.

“You know, you actually do have the choice to not mock me right in front of my fucking face,” Sergio turns to him with hands resting on his hips.

Fernando trying to stifle his laughter. “But look at all of these carrots you just cut. This one too small, too thin, this one... what even is this shape, and then this one looks like you just plucked it out fresh from the ground! How on earth did you cut these anyway?”

“I did tell you how suck I am in the kitchen. You always knew this and yet you keep inviting me to cook. Besides it’s not like I’m cutting these into an inedible object.”

Fernando sighs as he smiles slyly. “Now I’m just imagining what will happen to you and your poor partner when you two cooking together after you get married one day.”

“Oh, now you wish to know how it feels like to be married to me?”

“Perhaps I do wonder. It could be fun to see you fuck things up in several ways while you cook.”

“Whoa, easy there. I’m not marrying anyone anytime soon. So don’t get your hopes up,” Sergio tried to resume his work, but as he glances from the corner of his eyes Fernando still beaming up at him. They both chuckled. “...Although, dating doesn’t sound like a bad place to start. I’m not saying we should, but... just saying.”

“Okay, dating sounds good to me,” Fernando replied cheekily.

“That was fast,” Sergio barely noticed on how his feet somehow step forward on its own. But he did see the way Fernando’s body subtlely straighten up, readying himself. “I see. You’ve been expecting this to happen.”

“Well, I was going to ask you over dinner. To be perfectly honest, it has been on my mind for a while now.”

Sergio slowly grasps on the hem of Fernando’s shirt. “Ask...me...what?”

“Right. Let me say this properly then; I like you, Sergio. We’ve been friends for a while now, but if you don’t mind, would you like to be in a relationship with me?”

“Let’s just seal the deal then,” Sergio leap onto him and kissed him hungrily.

“Wait, wait,” Fernando breaks the kiss. “Sofa or bed?”

“Fuck it, let’s just do it here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Half of the year has passed since they officially start dating. They can never keep their hands off each other no matter where they are. They went out on a date almost every day. But sometimes they like to chill either on Fernando’s or his own room, just enjoying each other company. They can spend hours just talking about random stuff, sometimes it heathen up into a debate until one of them initiate a making out session. To say the least, they’re not one of those couples that gush over all of that romantic stuff any couple normally would do. Their relationship is full of fun banter and snarky remark towards each other, and of course, the fair amount of sexy times they spend on a daily basis. Sergio never really the one to care about following the term  _'when you're in a relationship, people usually do this, people usually do that'_ etc. He’s happy. Fernando is happy too. So, why he should complain about it?

Sergio and Fernando never had any fight, most of them are just momentarily and before they know it they just go back to their usual self.

“You guys never fight? At all?” Marcelo, one of his best friend in college, asked him. Sergio shakes his head ever so casually.

“I mean, yeah, we irritate each other two or three times every now and then, but in the end, we just shrugged it off and move forward. Isn’t it a good thing if a couple never had a fight? It means that we’re actually happy and a proof that our relationship is working out just fine.”

“I don’t know, Sergio. From the way you describing your relationship to me all this time, it sounds like you guys are just friends with benefits. It's like you and me, minus the fucking.”

Sergio snorts. “What? That’s ridiculous. I'm not exactly a saint when it comes to a relationship, but putting myself in a 'friends with benefits' situation is something I will never do. Ever. We do like each other.”

“I like you. But do I actually want to stick my dick in you? Nope.”

“Uh huh. You’re tempted, though. Somewhere inside your head, you’ve been thinking about riding me.”

”Okay. I’m just going to pretend you never said any of that.”

Sergio mockingly moaned his own name into Marcelo’s ear before he leaped on his lap and then he starts bouncing as he moaned even louder. Few students in the cafeteria staring at them curiously. Some just rolled their eyes and back to their own activity, some snickers while turning their gaze back and forth.

“For fuck sake, Sergio. Get off!” Marcelo pushes him off, making his best friend landed on the floor with his ass first.

“See? You like it. Hit me up whenever you feel like it. Would you like to have my number while we’re at it?” he winked at him as he took a seat back on the chair he sat on before.

Marcelo snickers. “Yeah? At what cost? Your boyfriend’s fist meeting my face repeatedly? No, thank you, I’ll pass.”

He dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “Oh, relax. He’s not the jealous type.”

“Alright, I'm curious now. Are you guys in some sort of an open relationship or something?”

Sergio hummed for a moment. “I don’t think so? Not that I’m aware of, at least. We never really talk about that.”

“Look, I’m just looking out for you. I could’ve sworn you must be the baby of a devil but I do care for you. Have a seat with him and ask him about what kind of relationship you have with him. I'm not judging him whatsoever. You know that I like Fernando and I thought he's a really cool guy. I just want the best for my best friend.”

“Aww, that’s very sweet. I’m sure my devil father would be very pleased that you were looking out for his son.”

“Whatever. Make sure you talk to him about this. Now, go buy me a sandwich you stole from me this morning. I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nando?”

“Yes, Sergio?” Fernando replied, still have his hand stroking on his hair.

Sergio paused. He tried to actlike he doesn't give too much thought about it but ever since Marcelo told him to go and have 'a talk' with Fernando, it's been bugging his mind a lot. He was so sure to finally ask Fernando this up until now. Not about how he feels, it’s just... is it the right moment? He’s cuddling with him now. They talked about their days and laugh at each other jokes. Just like usual. Fernando even ran his fingers through his hair with so much affection it adds up to his guilt.  _Am I really this heartless? Fernando is such a nice guy. A nice guy like him is really hard to come by these days._

“Oh, good. You just want to left me hanging,” Fernando laughter slowly died down when Sergio frowns even more. “Hey, what is it? You’re making me nervous. Did I do something?”

Sergio shakes his head half-heartedly.  _Fuck it. Here goes nothing._ He got up as he positioning himself to sit properly. Fernando did the same. Sergio took his time to take a deep breath.

“First of all, whatever happens next don’t hate me, okay?" 

“Why would I–“

“Please just say yes”

Fernando sighs. “Alright.”

“Did you... uh, ever think there’s something, you know, wrong about... us?”

“Wrong? What are you talking about?”

Sergio muttered desperately. “Just think about it for a moment. Do you feel something that bugged you about our relationship? Anything at all?”

“Well, I like you, if that’s what you meant. I think we’re doing fine, so I don’t really understand what this is all about.”

Sergio slumped his back to the sofa, massaging his forehead. “I guess this is just me then. How stupid can I be honestly.”

“Seriously, Sergio. Where are you going with this?” Sergio averted his eyes away from Fernando. He leaned on the sofa slowly as he takes his times before he speaks. “I see. You bored of me already.”

“What?!” Sergio turns his head quickly, eyes widen in disbelief. “No, no, no, of course not! I really like you, Fernando. I will never get bored of you, that would be ridiculous.”

“Then what? If you brought up this conversation, then something must have been going on,” Realization dawn on him right away. Sergio feels like his heart about to burst any second now. “You want to break up with me, right?”

Sergio forced himself to look at him in the eyes. He’s surprised he doesn’t see anything he expected. He doesn’t look sad, betrayed, angry or anything specific.

“You must be really mad at me, huh. With me bringing this up out of the blue. I get it though if you do,” Fernando looked away. “Please say something.”

“Actually... I’ve been meaning to talk about this too for a while. Not exactly about breaking up, but I thought that would happen either way. Never really got the right moment to talk about this until now.”

Sergio snickered, shaking his head. Fernando confused by his action.

“What’s the matter?” 

“Oh, nothing really. It’s just, I thought with what I want to talk to you about, I’ll be the only one who got my ass roasted today. Turns out we have another skeleton in the closet today.”

“Unexpected, huh,” Fernando take his moment for a while. “Well, since you’re the one who brought this up, I want to hear yours first.”

In his mind, he tried to choose his words carefully. Because at the end of the day, no matter how things go, he’d like to keep Fernando around. He might lose him as his boyfriend, but he will never accept if he loses him as his best friend as well.

“Probably I’m the only idiot in the whole world who gets uncomfortable for having a perfect relationship. Millions of people would probably envy of what we have right now.”

“Do you really think that we are perfect?”

“Of course! If you want to name one thing I didn’t like about you, nothing comes to my mind. Physically; let’s just be honest here, you’re hot. Personality wise, I think we already prove that numerous of time seeing we can hang out around each other all day. You’re super fun! And,” Sergio leaned a bit with the side of his palm covering his mouth. “If I really had to say this one, the sex was so freaking good.”

Fernando snort. “Only ‘good’? Screw you, Sergio” He slapped him lightly on the cheek. Sergio tried to return it back, but Fernando holds him back. They laugh. “So that’s what been bothering you? Us having what you called 'a perfect relationship'?”

“It’s not like I didn’t want a perfect relationship, it’s just... what happened between us, is not my definition of a perfect relationship. As one of my friends said, we might be nothing more than friends with benefit. And truthfully... He's probably right.”

Fernando nods thoughtfully.

“I guess it’s my turn. I'm just gonna put this out really simple,” Sergio only response him with a smile. “There’s this girl in my class. I already know her way before you moved here. At first, we were only study buddies. Then without realizing we become friends and start hanging out regularly. But after a while, I’ve been noticing that she might have some kind of feelings for me. It caught me off guard that I actually want to return her feelings, but at the same time, I'm already in a relationship with you.”

“Then why don’t you? You know, return her feeling. Have you ever consider the idea of cheating on me?”

“I can’t, Sergio. I’m not the kind of person that can date multiple people at the same time. First off, I always put my full commitment to the relationship I have. Only to one. Secondly, it’s terribly inconvenient. I don’t want to hurt anyone, especially the people I fond of.” Fernando rests one of his hand on Sergio's thigh. "Any comment so far?"

“To be honest I'm not even mad or jealous that you've been close with anyone when you're in a relationship with me, especially when she has feelings for you. To think of it again, my question for you earlier, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with us. I’m happy with you and I’m sure you do too. We get along great as best friends, doing everything as we pleased with you feels awesome. But I guess the one thing that keeps me worried is there’s nothing for us beyond that. No romantic feelings. I guess I do have it at first, but it’s just... fade away. And I’m surprisingly okay with that. But I don’t want to hurt you, so that’s been bugging me for months.”

"We both kind of take this relationship for granted, huh."

Sergio sighed. "I guess so."

Fernando smile at him. “How do you feel right now?”

“Light as a feather. Like something just came off my shoulders.”

“Me too. So, what happens now?”

Sergio shrugged his shoulders. “Not much, I guess. I’m still going to bother you on daily basis. Knock on your door at 2 a.m., raiding your fridge, borrow some of your clothes, which by the way I will return to you immediately as soon as I take them to laundry, and... yeah, you know how I roll. Unless if you want to set some boundaries, I will respect that.”

“Nah. That would be boring, would it not? Let’s just make a promise that no matter what happens we will always have each other back. Here, pinky promise?” Fernando grins.

“Pinky promise? What are we, nine?” Sergio snickered amusedly.

“Come on. Double pinky promise then?” Fernando offers both of his pinky in front of him. Sergio just stares at his pinkies. “Offers end in 3... 2... 1...”

“Okay, okay! I accept your pinky promise,” Sergio panickly hooked both of his pinky with Fernando.

“ _Double_  pinky promise,” Fernando corrected him.

“Whatever, you weirdo.”

“Yes, this weirdo just dated your weirdo ass for months and survived. Your welcome.”

Sergio rolled his eyes. “Hungry?”

 

* * *

 

 

Sergio ran as fast as he could while he checked his bag to make sure he had everything he needs for today classes. Usually, Fernando always wakes him up before he leaves to his own class, but Fernando had been staying overnight with his friends for his college project. He reminds himself that he needs to stop relying on Fernando to be his personal alarm clock in the morning.

“Can’t believe I had to carry so much shit today,” Sergio muttered frustratingly.

As he turns into a corner he still had his eyes fix inside the bag, then he bumped into someone and he can feel some hot coffee spilled all over him. Sergio about to burst out angrily before he saw the guy in front of him basically soaked up all the way through. His barely noticeable white shirt covered up with the color of the coffee.

Sergio’s eyes widen with horror. “I am terribly sorry, sir. I’m in a hurry and didn’t know where was I going.”

“Ah, don’t call me sir. I’m not actually that old,” said the guy, laughing it off lightly. “It’s my fault really. I didn’t look around beforehand.”

He looks up, finding the guy still busy drying the coffee off, and when he notices Sergio looking at him the guy throws him a reassuring smile. He was not ready for that, his heart drumming like crazy in an instant.

“Um, oh, let me help you out with that. I can take that to the laundry. Please, just follow me.”

That guy grabs his arm before Sergio can walk any further.

“That would be unnecessary. Thankfully, I still have some spare back in the office. To be honest, I'm more concern about my spilled coffee and it looks like you have some on your shirt too.”

“Oh, no worry, I’ll be fine. It’s not going to be my first time attending class with spilled coffee on my shirt,” The guy laughs. “But seriously though, let me take that to the laundry. I just can’t stand seeing a white shirt with stains, since it’s mostly my fault anyway.”

The guy hummed. “Instead of that, how about you buy me another cup of coffee to compensate the one you just spilled? Today, at 5 PM. I hope you don’t have any plan around that hour.”

“5 PM? Of course, of course. I'm not really a busy guy,” Sergio reply sheepishly.

“Awesome. We’ll meet at this exact coffee shop,” The guy dug something on his briefcase and then he handed him a card. “Here, this my card and my number. Let me know if you’re already here.”

“Sure thing,” Sergio peeked on the card briefly,”–uh, Mr. Casillas.”

“Please, just call me Iker. And you are...”

“Oh, uh, I’m Sergio,” Iker shakes the hand he offers.

“Nice to meet you. Hurry up, you’re going to be late for your class, right? See you later, Sergio,” He winks at him before he turns his heels and walks away, leaving Sergio alone.

Sergio still in dazed, looking back forth at the guy and the card on his hand. He pulled out his phone.

“Hey, Nando. Where are you?”

“ _I just came by my flat to pick some stuff, now I’m on my way to my campus. You’re in class?”_

“Nah, I’m already too late. The professor wouldn’t let me in anyway. Hey, are we still going to hang out in the cafe with your girlfriend this afternoon?”

_"Yeah, of course. Olalla said she’ll be there first and wait for us. Why you ask?”_

“Well...”

_“You’re not going, are you?”_

“I’m sorry, something came up suddenly.”

_“She will not like this. She’s been dying to gossip with you. I swear I think she likes you more than she likes me. Now I really wonder who’s dating who.”_

“Just tell her I’m free for tomorrow lunch. Please?”

_“What is it that came up so suddenly?”_

Sergio can feel his face heathen up.  _“Nothing of importance. Yet.”_

 _"Now you said it’s not important. Could you come up with a better lie?”_  Fernando expecting him to shout defensively but all he gets is silence. Sergio starts to speak again only for him to stuttered nervously.  _“Oh, I see. You met someone. Who is it?”_

“I’m not telling you anything, you noisy,” He paused. “ _Fine._ I’ll tell you later if everything goes smoothly.”

_“Uh, huh. You better be. Okay, hold on, one last thing. Are you going to bring him home to your flat this night? Because if you are, I'm not going to bring Olalla back to sleep over at my place tonight."_

Sergio blushed. “What are you, an idiot? I just met him! I don’t even know if I’m going to like him like that. All I know I’m just gonna buy him the coffee I spilled. That's it!”

_“So it is a guy. Well, we're just gonna stay at her place then. Just in case. The walls on our apartment can’t hold any sounds, you know.”_

“What? You mean the whole apartment have–“

_“Yes. Loud and clear. Especially you. This is why me and Olalla never do all of those stuff in my place. Anyway, I have to hang up now. Fill me up on your coffee date tomorrow, okay. Later!”_

Sergio stares at the card with a flustered face. He smells the card and somehow he can imagine a scent like that on someone like Iker. He put the card on his wallet and then continue to walk to his campus. He glances on his watch.  _Still 9 a.m._ Right now he really wishes he had some kind of superpower to fast forward time. He vaguely trying to remember how Iker looks like, then a smile spread across his face.

“That Iker guy,” Sergio turn his head back to the direction Iker has gone to. “He looks... kind of cute, isn’t he?”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god....... I'm finally back. Told you I'm not gonna abandoned any of my fics, right? ;-)
> 
> Here's a little treat for now. Yeah, I know. Me writing a sernando fic. Like whaaaaat...? Don't worry more seriker coming soon! I'm gonna dug up all of my dusty drafts and start to work on them again. Ahhhhh, this is so exciting! I miss this so much.
> 
> But here's the thing, I used to talk about how I'm gonna have an uploading schedule or something like that, this time I'm gonna make any promise with that. I'm really falling waaaaay behind with my college. I was supposed to graduate last year, but yeah, I'm way too lazy back then and I always prefer being active with an organization I was part of. If I have something to upload, then I will upload. This is how I work now. I'm so sorry :(
> 
> ANYWAY, as always English is not my main language and I'll probably make many, many mistakes. I'm gonna keep reminding you to give me your critics and suggestions. I'm open to every opinion you got for me. 
> 
> Happy reading! :)


End file.
